


Team Fortress 2. Зимний сезон

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Winter, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы про зимний быт наемников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Зимний сезон. День Благодарения

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://savepic.net/3987235.htm

Зимний сезон. День Благодарения

После пьянки на День Труда, за тоскливым шпионским «и почему накануне Дня Всех Святых обязательно должна случиться какая-нибудь сверхъестественная пакость?» и сопутствующими Хэллоувину хлопотами — за всем этим время на базе бежит незаметно.  
И вроде все как всегда — стрельба, суета, ссоры. С утра и до отбоя.  
Снова суета. Ссученный голос Администраторши. Скучища.  
А затем очень приятно, оказывается, узнать, что Пиро в кои-то веки поджег то, что надо: почистил и истопил допотопную плиту из чугуна на подсобке. И что Инженер уже переселился в теплый угол вместе с инструментами, «синьками» и заготовками.  
Факт: в любом помещении с Инженерским барахлом враз становится уютнее.  
Демо окапывается в другом углу, за батареей бутылок пустых, полупустых и временно полных. Солдат пробует содержимое одной и в кои-то веки гундит: «А все-таки наш ячменный виски лучше», — почти с благодарностью, не нарываясь на дискуссию о преимуществах американской промышленности с последующим мордобоем.  
Шпион раскладывает на столе карту баз и вспоминает, с которой вышки он видел ту милую ферму с натуральным хозяйством и таким очаровательным птичником. Нет, конечно, купить проще, но ведь работа на свежем воздухе. Легкий риск. И птицы такие. Курочки. Уточки. Индюшки. Так бы взял и…  
Шпион резко изворачивает кулак, будто ломая тонкую шею.  
— Сначала вводишь… помещаешь цыпленок в утка. Шьешь. А утка — с цыпленком — в индейка. И греешь. Жаришь.  
— И как, говоришь, зовется?  
— Turducken.  
— Фу, изврат какой, — комментирует Скаут. Хэви бы тоже согласился, но доктор обидится. К тому же и вправду может выйти вкусно.  
Еще одно маленькое изменение: вся команда BLU враз перестает смеяться над тем, что их Снайпер умеет вязать. Даже Скаут.


	2. Зимний сезон. Деревенщины

— Ну зкрвайте ж дврь! Ну имте свесть ж! Бля!  
Понять недовольство Подрывника немудрено — хоть и акцент жуткий. А что язык заплетается — на то есть уважительная причина. Но Хэви все равно не одобряет такие методы согревания и предпочитает чай. Ну, то есть хочется верить, что тот мешок сухой травы из лазарета все-таки чай. Спросить у доктора не получилось.  
Доктор с утра на голубятню полез, утеплять. Скаут шуточки шутит, что доктор решил улететь в теплые края. Ох же ж Скаут дошутится.  
Хотя, и правда, похолодало. Хорошо, Пиро плиту натопил.  
Но ведь бегают туда-сюда. Всякие. И двери за собой не закрывают.  
— Дверь! Кто в сарае родился? — гаркает Хэви.  
Вошедшие Инженер со Снайпером в ответ смотрят так, будто слово «сарай» им незнакомо. Затем недоуменно переглядываются, прищуриваются, как будто впервые друг друга увидали. Внимательно, оценивающе.  
И неожиданно начинают хохотать, да так, что Инженер чуть не роняет ведро угля, а Снайпер таки выпускает из рук бумагу для растопки — целую кипу просроченных секретных документов.


	3. Зимний сезон. Рождественское

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стрелы с "визитными карточками" выглядят вот так - http://savepic.net/5632052.htm

\- Инж, чувак, ты чего?  
Инженер взмахнул гаечным ключом, показывая, из-за чего вся беда. Скаут, до того нежившийся у раздатчика, подошел к турели и присвистнул:  
\- Блядь, пиздец! Ёж ее ебал!  
Слово "ёж" в описании было ключевым. Корпус турели был здорово поврежден и дымился, а из пулеметных лент то там то сям щетиной торчали стрелы - работа вражеского снайпера.  
Инженер выдернул очередную, оглядел и изрек с чувством:  
\- Блин.  
\- Да ваще... - радостно закивал Скаут. - От же сука, пристрелялся...  
\- Мой дед, - строго произнес Инженер - Мой отец. Я. Всю жизнь разрабатывали новейшие технологии. Улучшали. Внедряли. А теперь что?  
\- Что? - не сразу уловил ход мысли Скаут. - Пришел какой-то козлина и все разъебал?  
\- А теперь на дворе шестьдесят девятый год. Двадцатого века. И вот чем мы воюем! - Инженер протянул Скауту стрелу и снова протянул в безысходной инженерской тоске:  
\- Блин.  
Скаут не знал, чем можно в такой ситуации утешить, но считал себя обязанным хотя бы попытаться:  
\- А забей на них. Ключ гаечный. Или болт. И пошли к ебене матери. Сразу ж легче станет!  
\- На вас, дураков, никакой матери не хватит, - столько ругаться. И вообще, парень - заборные словечки будешь под забором говорить. На морозе. А не в тепле у моего раздатчика. Еще один загиб услышу - язык намылю.  
\- Эээ... а чертыхаться можно?  
\- Ну-ну. Попробуй.

+++

 

Инженер снова смотрит на бумажку, которая некрепко - явно второпях - была примотана к древку стрелы. Стрела эта минуту назад скользнула по его каске и уткнулась в стену. Если бы на пару сантиметров в сторону, то прошила бы каску насквозь. Но обошлось, и Инженер качает уцелевшей головой, читая записку, у которой вместо подписи - криво нарисованная круглая мишень с перекрестьем. Снайпер, как и все наемники, не любит лишний раз напоминать свое настоящее имя. Пусть даже и в виде инициалов. Хотя их писать куда как быстрее было бы.  
Инженер еще раз качает головой, думая о том, сколько же этих стрел в него прилетело сегодня, вчера, позавчера. И на каждой - вот такая бумажка. С написанным химическим карандашом:

"Этот ваш праздник - последний"  
"Хорошего веселья в аду"

 

Или просто:  
"Умри"

 

А ведь сколько времени и сил тратит чужой Снайпер на эти простенькие оскорбления. Сидит вечерами в своем фургоне, режет бумагу, слюнявит карандаш, выводит. Некоторые надписи совсем каракули - видно, как устала рука, хотя уж руки-то у снайперов крепкие. А вот сегодняшняя записка такая:

"С Рождеством"

 

И все. И Инженер чешет в затылке, сдвигая каску на лоб.  
Ругательства закончились? Ерунда, всякие "мудак", "козел", "дрочила" и им синонимичные льются из снайперов как из рога изобилия, да и повторяться они при этом не брезгуют.  
Отвлекся и забыл? Еще большая ерунда, скорее елка расцветет розовым цветом, чем снайпер отвлечется от цели.  
Дурацкое и глупое есть что-то в этом "с Рождеством", неправильное. Как раз такое, от чего Инженер раз и навсегда открестился ответом: "ребят, с вопросами - что хорошо, а что плохо - это не ко мне. Я решаю только практические проблемы".


End file.
